


Small Spaces Have Their Uses

by universalromance



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim and Spock in an air vent, M/M, Mild Claustrophobia, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock, running from hostile locals, hide in an airvent until the Enterprise can beam them out. Jim discovers he might be a little clautrophobic. Spock just wants him to stop moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces Have Their Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from designed-life on tumblr:
> 
> "I would really really like to see Spock and Kirk stuck in a super tiny space. And maybe Jim realizes he’s just a dash claustrophobic and Spock’s all like…that’s illogical…and so naturally he distracts Jim with his mouth. YAY!"

Jim realised his life was just one giant ball of insanity the moment when he noticed that he and Spock running for their lives from angry aliens wasn’t anything new or strange for him. _How_ many times had they done this since the start of their five year mission? Jim wasn’t sure but he thought they might have set some kind of record for ‘first contacts gone wrong’. Spock would maintain that they were all Jim’s fault but this time it most definitely was _not_. Maybe if his Vulcan lover wasn’t so possessive he wouldn’t have insulted the High Lord of the city and they wouldn’t be running through the rounded corridors of their castle with the sounds of angry guards chasing them.

How was it Jim’s fault that he didn’t realise his actions counted as flirting in this culture? He read Uhura’s pre-mission brief, it mentioned nothing about accepting drinks from someone’s cups or food from their hands as being courting behaviours. So, of course, Jim accepted these offerings from the High Lord thinking he would offend him if he didn’t, and of course that meant he started getting touchy with Jim, and of course _that_ meant Spock got angry and decided he needed to stake his claim.

Later Jim knew he’d be a mix of turned-on and pissed off about Spock’s actions – he liked it when his Vulcan got all possessive but he was not property and they’d only been dating a month, Spock needed to stop feeling so insecure all the time.

“Captain! Jim!” Spock grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side, indicating a hatch on the ceiling.

“That’s an air vent,” Jim said, staring at his XO.

“I am aware. We will hide in here until the guards pass and Lieutenant Uhura is able to return to the _Enterprise_ and have Mr Scott beam us aboard,” Spock explained. Jim continued to stare. “I do not understand your hesitation, we must hurry.”

“We won’t both _fit_!” Jim protested. Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim groaned before allowing Spock to lift him so he could open the hatch and climb in. He reached a hand down to yank Spock up. They had to wriggle around each other until they found a position where one of them could reach down and close the hatch and then settled in to wait.

It was dark and very cramped in the vent. Jim couldn’t see anything but he could hear sounds echoing from all around the castle through the vents. He could feel Spock pressed up against him and heat started to prickle at his neck. He started squirming and his back hit the side of the vent so he wriggled back to Spock, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Jim?” Spock said softly.

“I’m okay,” he replied automatically. “It’s just... we’re... _close_.”

Jim could almost hear the smug smirk in Spock’s voice as he responded, “Indeed.”

Jim wanted to glare. And he wanted to move. He started squirming again and Spock made a funny noise.

“Jim, I request you cease moving.”

“I can’t.” He continued to squirm and wriggle, trying to get rid of the tightness slowly building in his chest. He needed light and air and space.

“ _Jim!_ ” Spock’s arms came up around Jim tightly and he gasped. “They are about to run below us, be silent.”

Jim squeezed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face against Spock’s throat, trying to control his breathing even as his heart continued to race and he tried to breathe through the tightness. There wasn’t enough room. Were they running out of air? They should leave. They should leave right now.

He started trying to pull himself out of Spock’s hold.

“Jim, what is the matter?” Spock asked, tightening his arms.

There was a weird, whimpering sound filling the darkness around them and it took Jim until Spock started rubbing his back to realise it was he who was making the sound.

“I... I feel like I can’t breathe,” Jim said, trying to stop moving. He pressed himself against Spock.

“You are behaving illogically.”

“I think I’m claustrophobic.”

Spock sighed. “Your own movements are likely causing it so I repeat my request for you to remain still.”

“Why? It’s making me feel better! I don’t... Spock, I don’t like it here. We gotta leave. We gotta leave _now._ I can’t take it! I need-“

Jim’s words were swallowed when Spock’s lips pressed against his own and he was pulled tightly enough against the Vulcan to feel a hardness pressing into his thigh. Oh... that was why Spock wanted him to stop moving. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one affected by the whole ‘no sex’ thing they had going on. Spock’s cool tongue brushed across Jim’s lips and he finally fell limp into the Vulcan’s arms, opening his mouth and letting Spock practically devour him as he completely forgot where they were and why he had been freaking out.

Now he was more focused on remembering to breathe as Spock’s talented tongue – he taught advanced phonology, of _course_ he had a talented tongue – did magical things to his mouth. He twisted himself in closer to Spock, rolling his hips gently, just to guage the Vulcan’s reaction. He was not expecting Spock to manoeuvre them around the tiny space so Jim was pressed beneath him, a growl rumbling from Spock’s chest as he moved his mouth away to suck at the Human’s pulse point.

“Spock,” Jim gasped. “Get back here.” He pulled Spock’s face back to his and kissed him hard. This was the furthest they had gone since they started dating (“courting” as Bones liked to tease him, Vulcans didn’t date, they courted). Spock was moving again and he took Jim’s thighs in his hands parts them until he could settle comfortably in the cradle they made and Jim moaned softly as the action caused them to rub together in just the right way. He started panting Spock’s name softly until his boyfriend finally deigned to begin moving, his tongue thrusting into Jim’s mouth at an alternate rhythm that was completely dismantling his ability to think anything beyond ‘fuck’ and ‘Spock’. He twisted his fingers into Spock’s shirt and just let the Vulcan take control, he was helpless to do anything more since Spock seemed so determined and was three times stronger than him.

Jim felt a tightness building in his gut and he tried to tell Spock, the Vulcan simply growing and bit at his lip gently before going back to tongue-fucking him with a finesse Jim had never experienced before.

He could hear a beeping but couldn’t remember what it meant.

Or the hot-cold-tingle sensation that came next.

It wasn’t until light filtered through his half-closed eyes and someone gasped in shock that he realised what must have happened.

“C-captain? C-commander?” Uhura’s voice said weakly.

They both froze. Jim watched with interest as jade spread across Spock’s cheeks, over the tips of his ears and down his neck. Jim wondered just how low down that blush went. He could feel his own face heating but he was so much more interested in Spock’s, that green was so pretty.

He tried to kiss Spock again until the Vulcan quickly moved off of him, back to the control room and cleared his throat.

Jim stared at him before getting up and trying to adjust his uniform discreetly, glancing at Uhura who had her hands half over her eyes, trying not to laugh and to Scotty who simply look too shocked to move to speak.

“Uhm... I’ll be in my quarters, Lieutenant,” Jim mumbled, trying to regain some dignity. “Contact me if you need me. Mr Spock... you’re with me.”

“Yes, Captain,” Uhura said while Spock just shot him a dark look. Jim glared back and glanced down at Spock’s crotch pointedly.

He was aching right now. He’d been so close and then they’d been interrupted. Spock wasn’t getting off that easily, even if he had only been trying to distract Jim before.

“Mr Spock,” Jim said again with one more pointed look before limping out of the transporter room, knowing he had no dignity left to preserve anyway but determined to try. He felt very satisfied when he glanced back and noticed Spock had the same problem but was following him dutifully.

They got into turbolift and Spock positioned himself a foot away from Jim who decided waiting until they reached his quarters was overrated, the stop button was there for a reason. He hit it and pounced on Spock before the Vulcan could speak or move.

“It’s better to finish this how we started it,” Jim pointed out.

“You are claustrophobic,” Spock reminded him.

“Nah, I think tight spaces just turn me on.”

Spock opened his mouth, probably to remind Jim how illogical he was, so he kissed him, shutting up Spock with his tongue and pressing him into the wall of the turbolift. Small spaces definitely had their advantages.


End file.
